


honey, there is no right way

by fineh



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, F/F, Feelings Realization, Mild Spoilers?, Season/Series 05, at a bad time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fineh/pseuds/fineh
Summary: “I’m not in love with her Jane, but you might be.”JR drops that grenade right into Jane’s lap, the one with a precariously perched wedding binder.
Relationships: Petra Solano/Jane Villanueva
Comments: 14
Kudos: 69





	honey, there is no right way

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this in my drafts since August and now that I've taken enough time to process I'll probably be back to finish the couple of fic ideas I have before I say goodbye to JTV for good.
> 
> Happy reading!

“Hello?” The question is asked hesitantly, the way one answers their phone when an unknown person has the audacity to call you. In Jane’s case, it is considered audacity because Jane Villanueva is not saved on Jane Ramos’ phone. There’s no quirky selfie, no fun name, or emojis that encompass the essence of their friendship. It’s just one 305 number calling another that is currently residing in Texas. 

Jane is making an unsolicited phone call because she felt she had to.

“Hi JR, it’s Jane Villanueva, Petra’s friend.” Her voice sounds timid to her own ears, the false cheeriness that's the same as the one that always accompanied any interaction she and JR ever had the misfortune of having. The word friend feels too light for what she and Petra are to each other, and the word family feels uncomfortable for reasons Jane can’t explain so she continues with a question, a loaded question nonetheless. “How are you?”

There’s a pause, a moment where Jane thinks JR had hung up on her but the dial tone never sounds in her ear, instead, there’s a small intake of breath, like JR was suddenly remembering everything that happened in Miami. All her fortunes and misfortunes, the reason for her hasty exit. 

“I’m good,” JR replies slowly and that‘s the response Jane expected from her. JR isn’t going to pour her heart out over the phone, especially not to her ex’s friend. The silence stretches between them before JR remembers to add on, “How are you? How is Petra?” 

“I’m getting married, to Rafael, and it's part of why I’m calling. I’m inviting you to the wedding. Petra will be there.” 

“Jane…” JR sighs, her annoyance bleeding through the phone. It’s a different sigh from the one that always made Jane feel like the inferior Jane. This one is tinged with exhaustion and a hint of understanding. “We both know that isn’t a good idea.”

“Why? Petra misses you and it’s been months, surely you miss her too. You were perfect together. You can surprise her, she’s not seeing anyone. It’ll be perfect, I won’t tell her you’re going to be there, you can show up and surprise her, it’ll be so romantic!” 

“Jane…”

“It’ll be perfect because Petra’s perfect. I mean, not _perfect,_ no one is perfect, but she is, in her own way. She messes up, I’ve experienced that first hand, but she always apologizes. It’s not always direct. There’s usually some gruff mumble that’s been preceded by some grand gesture that makes you forget exactly why you’re mad at her but reminds you exactly why it’s impossible to let her go even after whatever insane thing she’s done.” Jane continues rambling because maybe she spent a lot of time thinking about this before she actually picked up the phone. “And she’s kind, she wants to hide it, it works most of the time, but she has such a bleeding heart it’s hard for it to stay fully concealed.” Petra barks to hide the fact she has no bite. “She also loves with everything, she’ll let you know she does, even if she struggles to say it, there’s never a doubt that she loves you. That’s where the grand gestures come in half the time, did she ever tell you she bought me a house?” It’s been years at this point but Jane has never forgotten it. 

“She crashed into a car for me,” JR whispers fondly and Jane imagines a smile that almost always accompanies whatever insane gesture Petra didn’t take the time to think through. “But,” JR continues, her voice firmer now, “for all I loved her then, she still lied to me, and I can’t forget what followed that grand gesture.”

“But--”

“I’m in Texas right now Jane. I was in Texas when my mom died, while that isn’t Petra’s fault, she did have some role to play in it. Going back to Miami isn’t going to be perfect, it’s going to be painful and not worth it for either of us.” JR takes a deep breath, “I’m not in love with her Jane, but you might be.” 

JR drops that grenade right into Jane’s lap, the one with a precariously perched wedding binder. 

“That’s--no.” There are no words to explain how ridiculous JR’s statement yet Jane is struggling to come up with words to refute JR’s statement. 

Petra has been by her side since she was artificially inseminated, through good and bad moments Petra has been there and somewhere along the way, through births, kidnappings, deaths, and drama, Jane fell in love with her.

“I’m--I’m getting married.”

“But you’re not yet,” JR reminds her gently, her voice warm in a way Jane has never heard before, not directed at her.

“She’s in love with you,” saying that shouldn’t hurt yet it does, at least this time Jane knows why.

“But she was in love with you first.”

“What?!” 

“Nevermind that.” JR’s voice is dismissive but it’s not enough to stop Jane’s head from spinning. “Petra and I weren’t meant for each other, too many things went wrong to allow things to finally be right.” JR sounds like she’s made her peace and Jane is envious because, after this realization, it’s going to be a long time before she finds peace again. “I wasn’t the right Jane but JV,” Jane cringes at the nickname, “I think you might be.”

Jane looks down at the binder in her lap, one full of wedding plans she’d struggled to muddle through.

“I think so too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> find me here on [tumblr](http://finehs.tumblr.com)


End file.
